she's obsessed
by Mistymoozer
Summary: Sonny is obsessed, with a cirtain singer songwriter who happens to have a secret identity. it's not Hannah Montana, thank god jk, it's Christopher Wilde, can u guess who plays him?
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer: i dont own sonny with a chance, disney does, or i dont own christopher wilde, disney does (again), and i dont own i'm your biggest fan, jonas does

* * *

Setting: Chad is Christopher Wilde. It is the holidays. Everyone is on holiday. Sonny and Chad are dating.

Sonny's P.O.V

OMG OMG, O.M.G I just got 1 ticket and backstage passes to see Christopher Wilde live in L.A! ahhhh. I love him he is so cute (even though I am dating Chad, you have to admit) if you haven't already figured it out already I am a HUGE Christopher Wilde fan and I know the entire guitar parts too ALL of his songs.

Everybody knows that I think he is great, even Chad. I am surprised that he hasn't freaked out yet. I have performed in front of nobody apart from my mum and Chad (he forced me). My favourite song by far is I'm your biggest fan ( A/N pretend he sang it instead of nick Jonas, I love that song and I don't know any Christopher Wilde songs :p )

Next Saturday (the day before the concert)

I just got off the plane to L.A. and I am unpacking I have already called my mum, she worries way too much. She made me call her at least 5 times a day! And I called Chad, obviously. i went down to the lobby of my hotel and tried to hail a cab. Key word in that sentence tried. it took me at least 4 tries to hail a cab and when I did the concert was about to start.

I went and listened to the concert, and he looked straight at me. WOW it was great, I know that I am a celebrity an all but still he is Christopher Wilde,_ the _Christopher Wilde.

No-one's POV

When it had finished sonny went backstage to see _him. _She saw him by thechocolate fountain and tried to casually walk over to him but then ended up looking like a retarded chav (A/N not being offensive ;] ). She tapped him on the shoulder and sonny nearly fainted. Chris turned around then quickly tried to escape.

Chad/Chris POV

Why, why god why did sonny have to get backstage passes to the concert. I knew she was coming but I still, what if she recognises me, crap she'll break up with me. Quick I'll make a break for it. But before I got time to I got stopped by sonny. She wanted to sign something, I quickly signed it then left making sure to put Christopher not Chad.

"So there you go sonny" I said trying not to look her directly into those pools of deep chocolate

"Thanks" she smiled her toothy smile which I love so much yep you heard me I love it. She looked at her and her smile faulted into a smirk "hey this signature looks my boyfriends, I should know he had given me loads" she inwardly chuckles, closes her eyes looked down and shook her head

"You ok?" I asked looking at her face not her eyes remember

"Just miss him you know" she looked at me in a weird expression that I have never seen before.

"Sure… he seems like an awesome boyfriend" obviously he was, he was me I am the greatest.

"Yeah out of all those boyfriends I have had he's the best" she smiled, and I smiled, I'm the best and she thinks so too. But something in the last sentence was lingering in my mind

"All the boyfriends? That seems like a lot" i have had a lot, but it made me angry to hear that sonny has been with other people, but I am Chris now and he doesn't get jealous.  
"Oh yeah i have had quite a lot back in Wisconsin" should have figured sonny is drop dead gorgeous.

"So your 'boyfriend' what's his name?" I put air quotes around boyfriend.

"oh Chad Dylan..." she looked up at me and stared at my face "cooper"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer idont own sonny with a chance, disney does, i dont own Christopher Wilde, disney does (again)**

* * *

_

_Previously: "So your 'boyfriend' what's his name?" I put air quotes around boyfriend._

"_oh Chad Dylan..." she looked up at me and stared at my face "cooper" _

* * *

She eyed me as she said cooper, I needed to say something, quick "oh yeah him he is a great actor" only the truth there

"Really?" she spread out the word and then put her hands on her hips.

"Yep great hair too" no one can deny that

"Really?" she said it the same as before and then she did her 'idea' smile then she shook her head to wipe it of her face.

"Yep" I said that while popping the 'p' and smirked.

"Ok then" she said that and put on her flirting face and believe me, I know that face ;) she stepped forward "I thinks he has a great hair as well"

"ookk then, I have got to go now" she is starting to freak me out with this,

"Please don't go" she gave me those puppy eyes, I can never say no, "please"

I did a fake cough to cover up my awkwardness "erm…"

Sonny stepped forward and started to feel me up through my top, feeling my arms and abs gave me shivers. She put her hand up her back and then near my precious hair "please Chad, don't go"  
"fine... Wait what chad I'm not Chad" crap, she knows, cover it up. You are_ the_ greatest actor of our generation  
"sure you're not" she pulled my wig off "now your Chad"  
"erm... Surprise?" it is a long shot that she will be cool with this. She is one of those no secret people. I could see her getting angry and scrunching her fists.

"I can't believe you lied to me" she is yelling at me and believe me it is loud, tears are forming in her eyes

"well if it makes you feel any better only my parents and Eric knows"

"How does that make me feel any better, I thought you could trust me" I could see tears streaming down her face, I can't believe I made her cry. I may be a jerk to some people, but I never like to make them cry.  
"Well erm..." I was lost for words  
"I don't want to hear it bye chad or Christopher which ever I'm not mad at, yet" she turned on her heal to walk off

"Sonny, wait" I managed get my speech back

"Why should I even look to you" now that stung  
"please listen" I didn't even know why I didn't tell her, it just slipped my mind. I had to miss dates to make it to concerts

"No, and if it isn't clear we are over" with one last glare she sprinted out. I stood there tried to let it all sink in. she just broke up with me. Sonny Munroe just broke up with Chad Dylan Cooper/ Christopher Wilde.

Sonny's POV

I can't believe I broke up with him. Sure I was mad but I still loved him. I ran outside and hailed a cab 1st time. I went back to my hotel. I was still crying, when I got in my room, I flopped on my bed and cried into a pillow for a good 10 minutes.

I heard someone knock at the door so I got up and rubbed my eyes, and checked what I looked like in a mirror. I had red puffy eyes and a red nose and tear stained cheeks. I checked my phone before I opened the door. 7 missed calls from chad. I felt bad, but I broke up with him. I looked through the peep hole and outside and nobody was there. I opened the door and checked further down the hall but no one was there.

I don't know why I did but I looked down then there were tickets and backstage passes to 'Christopher Wilde' next concert and a note. It said 'bring your guitar'.

I didn't know whether I should go, but in the end I decided to make him wish he had told me. I felt so embarrassed. I was saying how cute and how I 'loved' him and I was dating him the whole time. If I was going to go I needed to look drop dead gorgeous. The next day I went shopping and found the perfect outfit. Purple skinny jeans, plain white t-shirt, black waistcoat, and black heels with silver jewels.

I did my hair I decided to straighten it. I put a little makeup, the usual when I go out. Smoky eye, little foundation, little blusher and cherry lip gloss, his favourite.

* * *

i have decided to make it into a three shot because i have written alot more than i was expecting :P keep reading

mistyxx


	3. Chapter 3

**disclaimer: **i dont own sonny with a chance, disney does, christopher wilde, disney does (again) and i'm you biggest fan, jonas does

* * *

At the concert, I stood in the wings. I was a bit late, as he had already started. I set down my blue limited edition acoustic guitar (yes I brought it I take it _everywhere_). He looked great and that nothing had happened. I enjoyed the concert, was supposed to be mad at him but I still loved him music.

"Hey guys you are the best crowd ever! I love you guys" he always ends his concert like that but this time he kept on going "yesterday i got in an argument with someone I shouldn't have. She is funny, beautiful and down to earth and I wish she will forgive me. I have tried to speak to her, she won't listen" great tell it to the whole world "so if I can't say it, I will sing it, this is her favourite song, so here it goes"

I stood there jaw on the floor as the first notes of the song started; I shook myself back to reality, he was singing me a song. Wow, he was truly sorry. I grabbed my guitar and ran to the wing at the back of the stage. I got my guitar and plugged it into the amp. I walked onstage and strummed chords just as the chorus started.

Coz I never really noticed

Took a while for me to see.  
I'm playing back the moment,  
Now I'm starting to believe  
And you could be at the show, know everyone  
But it's you that makes me sing  
I know where we are,  
But I know who I am.  
Baby, I'm your biggest fan.

He turned around as he heard me start to play. He smiled and walked up to me and then looked into my eyes as he sang 'I'm your biggest fan'

It's like every time you smile at me  
It takes me a while to pull myself back  
And after all that  
And I just had to let you know that I'm  
Screaming out in the crowd for you.  
I can't be too loud cause I don't care, let them all stare  
I just want everyone to know the truth.  
It's only you.

I smiled and tried to focus on the chords and not get lost in his eyes, so every now and again I looked down at my guitar. He lead me to the front of the middle of the stage, while the crowd cheered.

I never really noticed  
Took a while for me to see (While for me to see)  
I'm playing back the moment,  
And I'm starting to believe  
But you could be at the show, know everyone  
But it's you that makes me sing  
I know where we are,  
But I know who I am.  
Baby, I'm your biggest fan.

I sang the backing lyrics. I loved singing with him, performing in general. I walked back to sit down on the platform, where the drummer was. (A/N The drummer's platform just high enough for someone to sit on it). He sat beside me

You showed up, you looked so classy.  
Made me think twice 'bout the way I was acting.  
You were there from the start of it all  
Like a dream came to life, now I'm left in awe.  
Stars shine but your light is the brightest.  
And love flies, but your love is the highest.  
So sweet and it drives me crazy.  
A summer like no other, you my LA baby

He smiled and we both got up to sing the chorus

No I never really noticed  
Took a while for me to see (While for me to see)  
I'm playing back the moment  
And I'm starting to believe  
But you could be at the show, know everyone  
But it's you that makes me sing  
I know where we are,  
But I know who I am.  
Baby, I'm your biggest fan.

I looked to the audience: some were still trying to figure out who I was and where they had seen me; others loved the song; and some were still shocked that it was me he were talking about at the begging.

Oh  
Baby, I'm your biggest fan.  
Oh

He looked at me then put his hand to his hair. I knew what he was doing and I smiled. He pulled of his wig. The audience went silent for a few minutes and then went wilde **(A/N get it? Ha lol I know it's way cheesy, but I couldn't resist)**

Cause you could be at the show, know everyone  
But it's you that makes me sing  
I know where we are,  
But I know who I am.  
Baby, I'm your biggest fan.

We had finished I put my guitar on back and kissed him right there in the middle of the stage with thousands watching. Somehow I think we are going to fine.


End file.
